


The Question Show

by angelica12



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bard is a youtuber and show moderator, Competition, M/M, Modern AU, Thranduil is one of the candidates, elrond is the co-worker, everyone wants to win, hard rivalty, question show, slowly falling in love, so does legolas, so is Bard in a way, the bardlings Look at home their fathers show, thranduil is snarky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelica12/pseuds/angelica12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard is a famous youtuber and due his  captivating good looks and charm many Female and Males love to watch his videos ,he also does alot of vlogs with his three children. </p>
<p>And is a guest in many shows and other famous youtubers videos and Thranduil watches all of it like a obsessed teenager.</p>
<p>The  time Bard proclaims to be moderating a show, did  then Thranduil take the first offer to be one of the candidates compeating with only the best of the best's . while ever so slowly something unfolds between them .</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Question Show

**Author's Note:**

> Just tell me if you like it or not mkay

Everyone who had a sense of humor knew the youtuber Bard Bowman and his channel on youtube ,he captured many males and females heart with his witty rugged charm and comical expressions after playing a horror game .

He came out first as a humble unnoticed man with nothing more then ammateur skills , but after the years the man's tactics had changed and even the qualities of his videos became better .  
With over the years the young man captured over million of viewers and subscribers even surpassing smosh , his current competitor was the legendary pewdiepie.

The man had been casting in famous shows such as the premiers of new shows or moderated in "who is my love?" , the audience had always something to laugh over be it the man's remarks or his comical expression and over the years he had played a major roles in raising a good fund for charities.

It was those days after a day's hard work when Thranduil came back from work relaxing in his couch while looking for a new updated Video.

With a content smile the man seemed to have downloaded a new video ,eagerly he clicked on it and waited for the intro .

A crashing sound echoed and a dragon deceased almost realisticly from the screen growling menacingly . The all too funny part for Thranduil was that the man with the bow tried to shoot it and got his clothes burned out of his flesh and the colorful names bumped down and sprung to tiny parts .

Exitingly he waited what the man had in store while his son Legolas at the scream of the familiar dragon noise came running down from the stairs ,throwing himself of one of the available couches.

" hello people my name's uhhhhbbbbbaardd " the screeching voice said loudly with a happy derby face.  
Both son and father had to stifle a laughter after the ridiculous screeching noise .  
Giving their undivided attention to the big screen of the tv again Thranduil longed for something between his teeth , maybe chocolate.

" Today i will read some comments you oh so requested me to do , it will be a challenge , the tag for the challenge is in the description below , so feel free to tag a challenge for me " , 

" without further say , let's begin shall we?" the screen went dark for a moment and then showed the man again with a phone on his hand.

" So this is from a anonymus person , it says go to a strangers house and if they open it show them your rape face " at that Bard , Thranduil and Legolas let a giggling laughter out of their throat.

The camera shifted and it showed the man infront of a door. Thranduil was anticipating wondering what the person would do as the door opened, the camera below showed a time switch the poor Woman at the end of the door confuesdly looked on in bewilderment occasionally calling out with a helpless" do you want something?" ,as Bard didn't say anything and like a predator looked on with his face twisted darkly at the Woman she shut the door with a nervous squeak.

Making the quietness so much more precious.  
The screen again shifted to Bard's house .

" This was fun so next request , okay this comes from Bardlover13 ",

" dear Bard can you please do a makeover and then send the picture to one of you're relatives, the Man stopped in mid sentence. " 

With a goofy smile on his lips the Man took the used make up from his oldest daughter,

and smeared it all over his face giving instructions as to how to properly use it . It was then when the Man was finished and the disastrous make-up smeared all over his face maked Thranduil a laughing mess , too used he holded his churning belly .

With a pic taked and the hashtag beautiful did Bard send it .

" so that was fun" ,he laughed an entizing smile making him the always stoic man of a age of 25 smile back .

" Next here is a question by a anonym person it says Bard if you could describe yourself in three words what would it be " ,the Man seemed to be in deep thought.If it was to Thranduil's choice then he would clearly say handsome as fuck , funny and ridiculous to the point were it was irresistible.

Looking back to the screen with bubbling anticipation the man smirked one of his rare smile to the camera.

" that is easy kawaiiiii" the Man maked a peace signature and a cute song played on from the background.

At that he smiled funnily to himself when he locked eyes with his only son he maked a coughing noise and looked intently back on the scene.

" So last one is from fancylooker56, he say's sing the song let it go while eating a banana", the Man looked in sheer surprise but recovered easily.

" So people i have no bananas but i think lemons would do " ,the song started and the Man hit the notes perfectly if got hindered by the term of eating the lemon his face would scrunch up ever so at times . 

When the song was finished he put the lemons in his eyes for some fake tears but let out a strangled cry due the contact with the substance with his sensitive eyes in minutes the Man was a pooling screaming mess . And so the video ended .

It let Thranduil again into a pooling mess of laughter.

When he looked further for any information about the man's behalf a little extra scene unfolded, Bard was currently sitting and with a expression of joy,

" hello people , huge thanks to your comments i will be starring in a liveshow as a judge in the show  
"answer truly", this mid july if you just write a comment about why you should be there under the tag #liveshow ,the three nominated get the chance for a casting and hopefully be a part of the game as candidates, so i will be waiting and i hope to see you soon.

And so the video halted to a stop ,it was his son's encouraging nod that he found himself sweatingly infront the huge liveshows in the middle a buzzer was firmly embedded for the contestants to press it if they had the answer for the question months later.

Never did he believe Thranduil oropherion to be so lucky and be taken for this .Bard had read his comment and send with great regards the place and location but it was not that ,that maked his nervingly breaths come out in raspy stocking small ones. It was rather the realisation of that, that he was one of the lucky three having been casted and taken.

He was in one of the most watched and famous tv shows for entertainment . He had watched the live show here and there and occasionally throwed out his food at the silly answers of the contestants,sometimes he would question their brain iq if they truly meant what they said.

The rolling candidates of 25 people marched in.A Man in a red tailored suit each gave them a number which had to locate him to his group members ,a team of five was builded easily and he was at the corner with five people other ones, he roamed his eyes on them and reluctantly stared away when they noticed his eyes on them.

The one named Kili durinson tapped a plastic paper on each of the members and wrote their name on it he being reluctant tapped it on himself and wrote his name .

Obviously the youngest of them was a man half his size with brown hair cascading down his back his pale face contrasted the annoying lights on the background for effects, and the two others casually dressed in white with skinny jeans were Fili and Kili durinson. Their looks contrasted eachother and Thranduil mused that they must at least be relatives.

The last one was a plain fragile Eoman with red hair flowing beautifully with the wind ,her eyes unreadable and bored showed no signs of uncomfortableness infront of the audience and it was then when the curtains rolled out and the all too knowing co-worker for this seasoned show came in in a complimenting suit making some of the enemie contestant gasp and the shyly Lindir at the back that, that it was time .

His statue was high and unwavering his hand wisely clasped together as he walked the narrow path to the three little steps to reach the lights and cameras blending him . his fair hair was holded by some clasps of some sort and his expression proffesionally hidden .

As the Man reached the platform of the live show all cameras were directed to him. The audience cheering from the backround he beckoned with a wave of gratitude, as he left the cameras to his seat the curtains rolled up and Thranduil's anticipation and breath flew away like the Man entering it .

Here he was in a suit of velvet dark complimenting his lithe frame , his hair combed back in a stylish way and his eyes threated to suffocate him here and there if it weren't for Lindir's hand on his shoulder.

When the cheering and screams of love decleration stilled ,all cameras were on Bard and Elrond both Man stifling their laughter , they would occasionally look at the chosen group of candidates .

" This is a team working round, candidates only with teamwork will the effort pay , the rules are simple we will choose two rival groups to compeat against eachother in the middle of the show where the buzzer is ready to be pressed the first one pressing it has a limited time to give the right answer for the next round ,if not it will be the persons group needing to find out the question if that fails too than they are out , understood!" 

The famiar chorus of yes and we got it maked them satisfied ".

" Do if you are ready than the first candidates are from team yellow and blue , Thranduil oropherion against Thorin oakenshield" 

" are you ready , than let's begin the fun" .

**Author's Note:**

> Should i continue this or not ?


End file.
